PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) Flow Cytometry Shared Resource Facility (FCSRF) provides TCI members with access to state-of-the-art technology and expertise for the successful development of scientific research projects. Flow cytometry is a powerful technology that enables researchers to study simultaneous multiparametric characteristics of thousands of cells per second to decipher complex cellular and molecular processes in health and disease. The FCSRF comprises the institutional Flow Cytometry Core and two TCI satellite sites. The FCSRF is equipped with six analyzers and six cell sorters contained in biosafety level 2+ areas dedicated to isolate non-fixed human samples and mouse cells infected with class II pathogens. In addition, two satellite sites are equipped with four analyzers. Staffed with seven flow cytometry specialists committed at 100% to this facility, the SRF provides operational, training, and consultation services covering all aspects of flow cytometry including fundamental cell biology principles, analyses, isolation single cells from cancer patients, and identification of over thirty different cell surface/intracellular antigens on the same cell using the revolutionary Aurora platform. The FCSRF also offers services for fundamental applications, such as single cell isolation, to support innovative and complex biological studies involving RNA-seq, ChIP-seq, ATAC- seq, and CITE-seq together with proteomics, metabolomics, and lipidomics profiling. With this in mind, our mission is to provide the necessary instrumentation and expertise regarding flow cytometry analyses and cell sorting so that TCI laboratories improve human cancer knowledge, diagnosis, and treatment through basic sciences, translational, and clinical research.